Feelings Change
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: It starts off all deep and dark but it'll cheer up some in chapter 2. 1x3.


Anyone who actually read the openings for "Love is a Two Way Dream" would know I wanted to a do a 1x3x1 fic where I picked on Trowa instead of Heero mostly. I wrote out part of this about a month ago and just let it sit until now. This is only my second attempt at a 1x3x1 fic and I'm still not sure which of them will be the seme or the uke.*Sniff* poor me. Also in this fic I want to try something new but I won't tell what till chapter two. Still not sure if I'll do a Lemon or not this fic is so a WIP so we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Blood, OOC, Some Deep Stuff, Some Of My Views On Things  
  
Aishi Say "Wars truly are heartless indeed." Zechs, all Otaku should know that.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
"Going to the Sank?" Heero asked looking up form his laptop.  
  
"Yes." Quatre answered running passed him.  
  
"You're going alone?" Heero ventured when he didn't see Trowa.  
  
Quatre nodded as he paused. "Trowa got in from a solo mission late last night. I'm meeting Wufei there. Care to join me?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "I'm in no mood to put up with Relena right now maybe next time."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:31." Heero answered glancing at his monitor.  
  
"Could you check on Trowa if he's not up by ten? If he's hurt badly call Sally. I didn't have a severe attack so he should be fine for the most the part."  
  
"Sure Quatre. Have you seen Duo?"  
  
"He was playing some fighting game in the gaming room earlier and knowing him he'll be there for hours if not the rest of the day." Quatre answered with a sigh. "Well I have to go."  
  
"Ja Quatre."  
  
"Bye." Heero shook his head.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
"Hey Trowa are you awake?" Trowa did not answer his friend. He was lying on his stomach right arm folded under his cheek partially hidden by long bangs his left arm hung over the side of the bed limply. "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa groaned softly as he lifted his head. "Heero what?"  
  
"Quatre asked me to look in on you." Heero answered dark eyes locked on a long bloodstain over Trowa's left shoulder blade.  
  
"Oh.why didn't he just come himself?"  
  
"The Sank. Are you ok?"  
  
"Sore, why?"  
  
"Your shoulder?"  
  
Trowa sat up before pulling the blood glued cover away. Heero blinked at the long thin gash that ran the other's shoulder blade a few inches from his spine.  
  
"Must have been from that Leo." Trowa commented shrugging.  
  
"You should patch it up."  
  
"It's only a flesh wound Heero."  
  
Heero sat down behind him. "Shrapnel?"  
  
"Yeah..What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking it." Trowa shiver when Heero placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he examined the slash. "It looks like it ran threw a scar?!" Heero commented allowing some of his surprise to show threw.  
  
"An old burn scar." Trowa informed him.  
  
"From your mercenary days?" Heero asked since it looked too old to have come from a Gundam battle.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No before. I got it the day my parents were killed."  
  
"Oh.does it hurt?"  
  
"Stings. So what time is it?"  
  
"A little after ten." Trowa nodded absently. "Are you sure you're ok? You feel warm."  
  
"Hum?" Trowa turned to look over his shoulder. "Are you asking me if I'm sick?"  
  
"Are you? If you are then you really shouldn't be piloting."  
  
Trowa laughed softly. "It's never stopped me before Heero. Either way HeavyArms is thrashed."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Totaled. I'm lucky I walked away with only a scratch."  
  
Heero nodded. "We need to fine out were all these Dolls are coming from. We can't keep this pace up for much longer."  
  
"We're good but we aren't gods."  
  
Heero blinked. "I thought you didn't believe in a higher power?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Kathy told me once 'we all need to believe in something sometime.'"  
  
"She's right Trowa. The power of a Gundam can not always protect you."  
  
"That's not all I believe in.not anymore." Trowa informed him as he turned and stared at his door.  
  
"Are you willing to share?" Heero ventured moving to sit behind him again.  
  
Trowa nodded as he hugged his knees ignoring the rivulet of blood that started to flow down his arched back. "I believe in us..." He turned to look at Heero over his shoulder. "I believe in you."  
  
"Me?" Heero asked. Trowa nodded. "I believe in you to. I know you'll always be there when I need you just like I'll always be here for you." Heero assured his friend placing a gentle hand on his shoulder eyes fixed on the blood. "You're bleeding."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I know. Don't worry about it it's nothing." Heero slipped his hand from Trowa's shoulder and moved it to his back. He rested the side of his hand directly in the path of the blood watching it as it flowed across his skin pooling in his palm. "You know most people would find that sicking?"  
  
"We aren't most people." Heero countered as the blood ran down his life line before trailing down his wrist slowly as it flowed stopping a few inches down his arm.  
  
"A lot of people would even consider us people."  
  
"Our blood is as red as theirs. People's opinions of us are irrelevant."  
  
"Not all people's." Trowa corrected thoughts on those few non-pilots the gumi trusted.  
  
"No not all people's." Heero agreed placing his left hand on Trowa's shoulder. "Is something bothering you or are you just tried?"  
  
Trowa sighed softly. "What makes you think I am bothered by something?"  
  
"Call it a hunched. If you want I can drop it?"  
  
"No it's alright. Have you ever thought you felt something for someone only to suddenly realize you don't fell that way at all?"  
  
Heero blinked momentarily speechless from surprise. "Yes.yes I have." He answered after a few moments. "For a while I honestly thought I was in love with Relena. I was so strange I knew it was wrong.part of me knew it would never work.no could never work but another part of me just couldn't seem to care. When we all separated for a while after Marimaia I spent a lot of time with her without the consent threat of war hanging over our heads. As I got to know her I came to realize what I loved was the image of her.what she stood for not who she was. It was soon after that we all officially joined the Preventors and got back together. She still thinks we can be together but I think she's starting to realize we're too different. We come from two very different worlds that can not live together."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Yeah.Quatre.you asked me that because of him didn't you? That's why you left again wasn't it? He said you were planning on leaving again but not that soon."  
  
Trowa lowered his eyes even though Heero could not see them. "Yes." He admitted softly. "Duo said his God frowns on such things. Does yours?"  
  
"My people have many gods who do not agree on things."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Heero placed his right hand on Trowa's other shoulder ignoring the feeling of the dried blood crack and flake. "My people are more open minded then Duo's God."  
  
"But not Duo?"  
  
"Just because the Christian God says something is wrong does not mean all his followers agree. Duo calls him by a Shinto name. Shinigami is our god of death."  
  
"Is he considered evil?"  
  
"By some yes but some see him as the fairest of all for all that lives must die regardless of rank or privilege."  
  
"Is Duo's God fair?"  
  
"Depends on who you ask. In principle if you fallow the rules you will be rewarded in death."  
  
"Such beliefs seem like a foolish thing to kill over."  
  
"They are but our past is a foolish and often bloody one. I believe any god who gives his people free will only to punish them when they use it and for loving someone who just happens to be the same sex as you is not as merciful and forging as they claim to be regardless of what some book written thousands of years ago says. Is that why you stopped wearing your cross?"  
  
"No, it was damage during a mission."  
  
"Didn't Quatre give it to you?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Is that why you haven't had it fixed?"  
  
"No. It has to do with my past and Quatre understands that."  
  
Heero nodded. "Duo and I never talk much about our pasts. I think Quatre knows all of ours."  
  
"Most likely. It helps him help us I guess."  
  
"You still feel awfully warm are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"A little tried but it's nothing."  
  
"Does Quatre know you don't love him?"  
  
"It's never come up so no."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?"  
  
"Probably not but I see no reason to mention it if he feels the same way that I do."  
  
"That could make things a little awkward."  
  
"That it could. I'm assuming you have not told Relena there's no chance?"  
  
"She wouldn't hear me even if I did. The girl still things you can solve everything by talking."  
  
"She still believes that? How nice it must be to hide from reality."  
  
"Is reality really so bad?" Trowa laughed softly. "What?"  
  
"Sorry. Kathy told me once that she thinks I'm developing a very cynical sense of humor. I guess she's right."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Duo mentioned once that you have a dark one?"  
  
"That I do, now anyway. You know you're what Dr.J tried to turn me into?"  
  
"He did a wonderful job."  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"What do you think became of them?" Trowa asked straightening.  
  
"I'm not sure. Duo was the last to see them and that was on Libra. Why you think they may be up to something?"  
  
"Who knows really?"  
  
"True enough." Heero agreed in the back of his mind he wonder just how long Trowa would allow him to stay the way he was. Trowa groaned as he leaned against him suddenly. "Trowa?" Heero asked concerned he could feel the heat of the other's skin threw his tank top.  
  
"Sorry. Dizzy all of a sudden." Trowa apologized as he tried to sit back up.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around him loosely stopping the other from getting up. "It's alright just relax I have you." Trowa sighed softly as he obeyed Heero's softly spoken command. "It's a good thing HeavyArms will out of the game as Duo puts it for a few days. You are in no condition to pilot it or anything else."  
  
"You're one to lecture Heero."  
  
"Point taken. You still dizzy?"  
  
"No just tried."  
  
"Then go back to sleep you're not needed right now."  
  
"No, I guess not" Trowa agreed softly.  
  
"Heero tighten his grip slightly. "Trowa?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"I won't tell Quatre how bad you are ok? You looked out for me so now I'm looking out for you. We both know Quatre would just worry and fuss all over you and that won't help anyone."  
  
"Heero I."  
  
Heero placed a gentle finger to his lips silencing him. "Shhh.just rest now ok?" Trowa nodded slightly in response. Heero sighed as the wear and tear of the weak began to catch up with him mind over matter only lasts for so long. He leaned back allowing the wall and pillows to support him wondering if he could just fall asleep the way he was. Trowa, he knew, would not care one way or the other and only Quatre would enter uninvited. Quatre he was the problem. If he cared fro Trowa the way he suspect he did finding Trowa asleep in his arms could cause problems.  
  
Heero sighed again as tried to force his eyes to open and his tried body to move but all he could mange to do was tighten his grip on the sleeping Trowa. He wondered if part of his mind thought that by simply holding him he could fix everything. A faint smile crossed his lips. ~Maybe not but I can try.~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
Duo flopped backwards with a sigh. "Ahh.that was fun." He looked around the room listening for any sings of life. "Quiet? Hun guess everyone's out or whatever." With a shrug he got to his feet and head downstairs. "Munchi tine."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
The End.well for the moment. I hope you liked it enough to come back for chapter two. Your best bet is to stick me on that Authors Alert list so you'll know the second I update this chapter. Other wise you'll have to check back once a week or so. That just seems like a hassle to me but whatever makes you happy. 


End file.
